


Scars

by becomeatwist



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/pseuds/becomeatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily doesn't like mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

She isn't entirely comfortable with mirrors, finds it disconcerting how sometimes there's a stranger looking back at her. Even so, she has a full-length mirror in her bedroom, and sometimes she'll undress and stand in front of it, examining scars and marks she has seen hundreds of times. It's like studying the life of someone else, finding the clues and drawing conclusions. It doesn't make sense, that a schoolteacher would have this many scars, at least these kinds. Paper cuts, minor things, but not long, neat scars on the outside of her right thigh that looks like it must have been caused by a knife. She imagines it must have hurt a lot, whatever happened. She's heard mended bones sometimes ache before weather changes, like her ankle before a thunderstorm. 

She has no sensation left in her left ring and middle finger, but there aren't any visible evidence as to what might have been the cause. All of these are things she can live with not remembering, is probably better off for it. But the stretch marks on her belly, faded white and nearly invisible on her pale skin, startled her when she first noticed them. And then she decided to pretend they weren't there. Losing her life, her history, everyone she couldn't remember having known, was enough. She couldn't, wouldn't deal with losing a child she had no memories of.


End file.
